Letting Go
by brilliantlyblind93
Summary: You ever wonder what happened when Danny told Lindsay "We should talk." set after Lindsay tells Danny she loves him but is letting him go. one shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**AN: This show has been off the air for forever so idk if anyone will ever even read this but I'm obsessed with Danny/Lindsay ship. This story will also have major Flack/Lindsay friendship as well as friendships between Lindsay/Adam and Lindsay/Hawkes.**

Lindsay Monroe doesn't typically drown her sorrows, but tonight that's exactly what she's gonna do. She can't believe she actually fell in love with Danny Messer. How could she be so stupid? She heard all the rumors around the lab, but she ignored them. Danny seemed so sweet, so geniune. He was relentless in his efforts to make her his girl, and for what? Apparently nothing, because now it's over. So she drinks, and hopefully get some peace for just a little. Maybe drink off the embarrassment of telling Danny that she loved him. She can still hear his words echoing in her head."Lindsay..I'm sorry. We should talk."

So instead of waiting around to talk she bolted from the lab as soon as she could. There's nothing to talk about in her opinion. He pushed her away, he didn't love her, and if her instincts were correct he'd been screwing Rikki Sandoval. She might as well sit and Sullivans and get drunk enough to forget.

"Hey Monroe! Whatcha doing hiding out back here? Come hang with me and the guys." Lindsay startled and hurriedly tried to wipe the tears off her cheeks before Flack noticed. "Don, hey uh..I don't think I'd be very good company tonight." Lindsay replied quietly while taking another swig of her beer. "Linds..are you okay? Do you want me to call Danny or something? Have him pick you up? I think he's still at the lab.." Flack trailed off when he noticed Lindsay flinch at the sound of Danny's name. '_Huh, Danny musta screwed up bad if the mention of his name causes her to flinch._' _Don thought to himself. She sitting in a bar crying over my best friend. Its like my duty to help her out or something._

"No Flack, please. You don't have to call Danny about me. I'm not his problem anymore. The only thing I wanna do is get good and drunk and forget all about Danny Messer. Okay?'' Lindsay forced out. "Okay but you aren't gonna sit here and drink alone. You're stuck with me. And Hawkes and Adam are at the table waiting for us to join them. So what do you say Monroe let us cheer you up some?' Flack smiled at her and yanked her up from the bar. "Fine. Lead the way detective." Lindsay sighed. As the pair made their way over to the table Lindsay frantically tried to wipe away all traces of tears on her face. No need to embarrass herself further in front of the guys. No, Lindsay was gonna be strong and like she told Flack she was gonna drink until she forgot all about Messer.

"Hey Flack you finally got Monroe to come spend a little quality time with us huh?" Adam joked. "Yeah I promised her some major cheering up, so whaddya say boys. Wanna help me cheer her up?' Flack responded. "Sure anything for our favorite country girl! So Ms. Monroe whatcha drinking tonight?' Hawkes asked. "Shots. Lots of shots Sheldon. Oh and some beer." Lindsay smiled sweetly at the boys trying to get in a better mood. It was nice to think that even though these boys knew Danny first they were still there for her. They were her friends too, and that was gonna make any awkward encounter at the lab worth it. As the boys carried over the next round they silently observed their friend. Adam could tell Lindsay was upset. He wasn't stupid he knew Danny hadn't been treating her right. He knew him losing the Sandoval kid had put Danny in some type of funk, but he never thought he'd ruin things between him and his "Montana".

Sheldon watched Lindsay down four shots of straight Vodka and quickly chase it with her beer that he brought to the table. "Linds..you might wanna slow down there. Or you'll be in a world of hurt tomorrow." Hawkes joked. "I'm already in a world of hurt Hawkes, I might as well forget it tonight." Lindsay responded sharply. "Okay just tell us what happened, you seem like you need to talk and we're here for you. Let us help you." Adam begged.

"Alright. Fine. Me and Danny we were a thing you know? And it was going great, he was perfect. Then Ruben Sandoval gets killed and it changed Danny..he pushed me away and I get that. I wasn't even mad. It was a few missed dates, blowing me off for lunch, hell even forgetting my birthday wasn't the relationship killer. You ever have one of those gut feelings. Like something is just not right, well I have one. I think Danny..slept with someone else. I think he slept with Rikki, and it sucks because I love him. I shoulda just listened to everyone at the beginning. Once a player always a player I guess." Lindsay turns to the boys with a sad smile on her face. "And that's the end for me. I told him I loved him and I had to let that go. So this is me letting that go." Lindsay lets out a deep sigh and looks at the boys at the table.

"Damn Linds..lets get you another beer." Adam rushed off to the bar to order the next round. "Do you really think he'd cheat Lindsay?" Hawkes asked. "I think I have a feeling I can't shake, and I won't wait around and be a fool. I already feel pathetic enough." On the table Lindsay's phone lights up indicating a phone call from Danny. "Ugh" she sighs as she pushes the phone across the table. "I don't want to talk. I don't want to see him. I just need a few days of peace." She cries to Don and Sheldon. The boys look at each other silently cringing because there was nothing to say to make things better.

"Okay who's ready for drinks!" Adam returns with a tray full of shots and beers. "Thanks fellas but I think this is gonna be my last round. I just wanna head home and hide for a few days." Lindsay responded with a sad smile. She quickly powers through two more shots and is sitting there nursing her beer while the boys talk about basketball. All of a sudden the guys go quiet. Lindsay looks up from her beer to see Danny walk into the bar. Letting out a deep sigh she steels herself for whatever type drama is about to unfold.

"Montana." Danny walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I called you. I thought we were gonna talk after work." Lindsay continued to sit there face as white as a ghost. Her eyes turned hard and cold. "I'm all talked out, Messer. If you don't mind I'd like to finish my beer and go home." Lindsay turned back to the guys and said "Thanks for the company and conversation guys but I'm ready to pack it in." "You need a ride Linds.." Adam questioned. "No Adam she doesn't need a ride, I'll get Montana here home safe and sound. We have a couple of things to clear up." Danny cut in before she could answer. "No offense here Danno, but I'm pretty sure you're the last person she wants taking her home." Flack cut in. "Says who? You? What makes you such an expert on her anyhow?" Danny steps closer to Don nobody but Hawkes noticing that Lindsay was quickly gather her things and making a beeline for the door.

"Uh guys Linds took off. So there is no point in arguing." Hawkes snapped Danny and Flack out of the staring contest the were engaged in. "Damn, I gotta catch up to her. I have a few things to say to her." Danny raced out of Sullivans trying to catch up to Lindsay. He spots her up ahead walking slowly trying to keep herself steady on her feet. "Montana, babe, wait a second. Please I gotta talk to you." Danny jogs to catch up to her. He sees her stiffen up and when he gets close enough he reaches out to touch her. She moves out of his reach as fast as she can in her impaired state. "Don't touch me Messer. Just leave me alone. Did it occur to you that I don't want to talk to you? That I don't feel like hearing you call me Montana or babe or anything else. I thought I made myself clear in the lab Dan. I'm letting you go." Lindsay started walking again more steadily than before. "Lindsay please..just let me explain. I've made some mistakes lately but I don't wanna lose you from my life. You're my best friend too." Danny is wildly trying to make her listen. Make her understand. He doesn't know why he does what he does but damn if he didn't feel guilty as all hell. "Please babe just stop. Lemme talk to ya a second." Danny pulled her to a stop right in front of her apartment building. "Danny..please. I know what you've done. Mistakes? Was screwing Rikki Sandoval a mistake? Was breaking my heart a mistake? So go ahead Danny tell me about your mistakes?" Lindsay ranted. She paced back in forth in front of her building tears cascading down her face.

Danny looked down at the ground not being able to meet her eyes. His Montana, she knew..she knew about Rikki. "Lindsay.." "Listen Danny I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't even want an explanation. I just want you to give me some space. Please.. please let's just go back to being professional. Like I said Danny, I love you. But I'm letting that go. So you should let me go too." Lindsay turned away from him tears running down her face. "Listen Lindsay, it was one mistake. It meant nothing and I felt worse after it happened. I never meant for things to happen, but this right here makes me realize that I can't give up on you. On us. I'm so sorry baby, and I'll do whatever it take to make it up to you. Lindsay, I...I love you." Danny earnestly looked at Lindsay hoping that he hadn't completely ruined everything. "I just need time Messer. I gave you your space, just give me mine." With that Lindsay makes her way into the apartment building. Outside Danny stares up and her building with one thought running through his head. _I'll make this up to her if it's the last thing I do. I won't give up on us Montana. _

**Fin.**

**AN: So I hope you guys like this story. I'm not sure if it even makes much sense. Well Review if you can. 3**


End file.
